Complete the equation. $19=\bigstar+4$ $\bigstar=$
Explanation: Start with $4$. Add $ {10}$ to get $14$. Add $ 5$ more to get $19$. In total, we added $ {15}$ because ${10+5=15}$. $19={15}+4$